Certain jet engines, compressors and turbines employ central rotatable rotors within outer cases which respectively carry "stators". The stators are simply blade members which are circumferentially disposed and equidistantly spaced from one another about a rotor and an outer case. The rotor rotates within the case so that the stators produce or generate a flow of air for operation of the engine. Symmetry is a significant factor in any design and operation of an engine. Typically, an engine is made in matching or mirror arrayed components with respect to a lengthwise extending plane which also contains the central axis of rotation. Thus, each one-half component of an engine case or rotor is semi-cylindrical about a central axis. Along the length of each component and spaced from one another are successive rows of blades where each row contains the circumferentially spaced stators.
In each row of blades, the stators or blade segments are invertedly "T" shaped where the base of the inverted "T" is attached to an arcuately shaped base member. Thus, each row of stators is comprised of a number of segments which respectively carry the individual blade segments which project radially from a segment. Typically, the arcuate configuration of a segment matches the curvature of the case or rotor. The case or rotor is provided with a slotted channel in its circumference and which receives the side edges of a segment so that the fin portion of a blade element extends through the opening of the slotted channel.
Heretofor, removal of the segments was accomplished by mechanically driving the members with a hammer and driving tool or any other available driving instrument. If the base members are seized in place their damage invariably results in removal of the segments. For these reasons the cost of replacement of segments is an expensive and time consuming process. In the past, driving tools have caused irrepairable damage not only to the base members but also the outer case. Each section of the outer case is a member of a matched set, therefore; damage beyond allowable limits to only one-half of the outer case assembly constitutes replacement of the entire assembly.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a means and method for the easy independent removal of base members from a slotted channel in an engine case while minimizing the possibility of damage of the segments and/or engine case during removal. This system not only speeds up the repair process it dramatically reduces the cost of the replacement parts.